Krieg's Origin Story
by xmercykiller
Summary: My take on how Krieg became what he is and what is was like for him. Rated M for some violence


"I wasn't always like this you know, I used to have full control over my body." Krieg thinks as he pounces on another bandit, bringing his buzz axe down on his right shoulder and causing his side down to his hips to slightly hang down no longer attached to the rest of the body. "I used to be a regular vault hunter with dreams and ambitions of discovering the next great alien power" his mind almost completely detached from reality, he hardly notices the corpse fall to the ground as his body plunges the buzz axe into the neck of someone who had the bright idea to come at him from behind. Krieg's mind lets loose the reins of his physical form when it becomes too hard to hold, "But I've already forgotten most of those times, my memories now are filled with my time as an experiment."

Krieg takes a sniper bullet to the head and his strength abandons his left arm in favor of his right and he starts swinging his buzz axe blindly and without any sort of hesitation, "Now that I think back, I was probably his favorite experiment, he personally oversaw many of my operations." Krieg stands in the middle of the field laden with severed limbs, totally disfigured human corpses, and giant splatters of blood and flesh where you could not even recognize it as formerly human. "It was when Handsome Jack had first started testing with eridium and slag, they brought in so many people by so many means. Some were vault hunters drawn to Pandora by the promise of riches and then taken into custody on board the very same train they believed would lead them to freedom." The psycho admires his handiwork until he hears a voice calling out to him; a raspy, worn out and sounds like it needs a break voice asking him if he finished taking out the camp, which he follows for reasons not even he himself knows. "Most were normal bandits that had strayed from their camps and were easily taken by Hyperion officials, and some where normal psychos that had gotten to close to Hyperion controlled areas, but it didn't matter how they ended up there, they were all experimented on."

Somewhere along the path to the voice, Krieg loses his way and is distracted by a small group of bullymongs chasing him down as he turns around in anticipation of the joy earned when he feels the resistance that only flesh and bone can deliver to his buzz axe. His mind sighs as he wonders if he should take hold of the reins again, "I think I was his favorite because I was different from the rest, most of the other test subjects had grown weaker and smaller when put through his trials, but I had instead grown stronger and larger. The captured bandits all lost half of their weight after the first experiment and became cannibalistic, the already skinny psychos that were submerged in slag for hours or even days on end were reduced to skin and bones with slag running through their veins."

One badass bullymong comes charging at him with enough force to break through a steel wall, and Krieg jumps behind him grabbing ahold of one of its smaller arms and severing it before he gets knocked back by the larger arm. "The vault hunters were thought of as much stronger than the bandits or psychos and could take more punishment, so they were killed by overzealous scientists and their brutal experiments." Krieg jumps away from the badass and sees three slingers all hurling chunks of ice at him simultaneously and greedily accepts the cold sting before one of them heaves a wrecked car in his direction. "I'm not sure what allowed me to survive, could've been my strong will that they persistently beat out of me, I don't know. When they weren't operating on me they kept me in a small dark box that I barely fit in that smelled of dried blood and slag, probably from the previous inhabitants." He jumps forward just in time to dodge the car, goes into a furious rampage, and throws an explosive buzz axe at the trio which blows the head off the middle one and knocks the other two back. The rampaging psycho charges at the one on the left and is about to chop it in half when his thoughts interrupt his swing and he begins whacking himself in the head. "Heh, this guy thinks he can escape me and our memories with just simple pain, I wish it were that easy."

"I remember when my mouth said exactly what I wanted it to say when I wanted to say it, I could flirt with my experimenter all I wanted, which I did. She was a beautiful woman but quite the sadist, maybe even more so than Jack, and every time I spoke she got madder and madder until she decided to put me through some kind of shock treatment." While Krieg bashes his head against his buzz axe over and over, the badass bullymong tries to jump on him but its face bursts in midair as Mordecai gets back to his ally. Krieg manages to stop himself and separates the several limbs of the slingers from their bodies before the sniper has a chance to line up his shot. "I never found out what those shock treatments were supposed to do to me, but a little while after they started, I would laugh at random times uncontrollably even when nothing happened. Then I started saying things that I didn't even know what they meant, it got worse and worse until finally it got to the point its at today."

Krieg and Mordecai walk back to the fast travel station as calm as can be besides Krieg screaming, "The blood pancakes wrap around my bacon spine!" Mordecai had started to understand some of Krieg's key words, or at least he thinks he has. "After Jack grew tired of watching my body wiggle around while electricity was pumped through me, he asked my experimenter to try to imbue me with an element, which she happily agreed to do." Mordecai pulls out a skag chew, meant as a treat for Talon, and tosses it to Krieg on the assumption that he is hungry, which the psycho grabs and eats immediately after he turns away to take off his mask. "The woman performed many tests on me to infuse the element of fire in my body, but only the last one worked. She tried dunking me in slag before spewing fire at me, injecting me with slag before spewing fire at me, and making me drink slag till I saw purple before spewing fire at me." The two spawned into Pierce Station and as they walked out confetti was shot into the air and a red and grey banner unrolled above them that said, "Happy birthday Mordy and Krieg" Nobody knew when Krieg's real birthday was and Mordecai seemed to be the closest to him so they just decided to celebrate their birthdays on the same day. "The one test that finally gave me fire was that she made me suffer through being burned nonstop for one whole week while she injected different parts of me with slag, after that they let me loose into a field of varkids which my body quickly incinerated. I told my body to try to escape while I had the chance, but all it wanted to do was kill the bugs; an escape probably wouldn't have worked anyway."

Everyone in Sanctuary was there, except for Claptrap who they had put a wheel lock on that required five fingers to remove. Mordecai gets a look of surprise on his face and Krieg doesn't know what to do with himself as he looks around with his mask disguising his expression. Lilith comes out of the HQ holding a big cake with a small figure of Talon on top. "After a few more months of cruel experimentation, I was visited by a different scientist. She seemed desperate and paranoid that she would be found any minute, and she explained to me that her name was Dr. Samuels and that she had heard that I was the most powerful experiment Hyperion had gotten its hands on." The party went on for hours and eventually mostly everyone was drunk as hell. Maya, one of the only sober ones, comes up to Krieg and offers him a piece of cake with a smile on her face; Krieg can barely contain his happiness as he runs around screaming, "The unicorn drinks up its meat flesh and severs its head!" and other disturbing things. "The doctor said that she couldn't take any more of Hyperion's anti morality and that she just wanted to set them back as much as she could. My body almost killed her as soon as she set us free, but I managed to distract him with the other scientists that I slaughtered on my way out of the huge facility. My life back then was horrible, painful, and terrifying; but when I think about the life I have now, despite the disadvantages I suffer from, isn't that bad."


End file.
